The Demigods and Olympic Harmony
by Eternallygoddess
Summary: Olympic Harmony has been touring around the world for the past nine months. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia have loved hearing fans screaming their names every night, but when they return home, not everything is the same as they left it. Will the boys be able to forgive them for leaving? Percabeth, Jiper, Thalico, Frazel, Caleo, maybe Thaluke, Annuke, and Jeyna (stiil deciding)
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hi readers! I have further chapters finished, but I need at least 3 reviews to upload them. I look forward to writing this story to share. Please review. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the PJO characters and the song "This is what you came for". Credit goes to rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

Annabeth- Normal

Piper- _Italic_

Thalia- **Bold**

Hazel- Underlined

PERCY'S P.O.V.

A lump formed in Percy's throat as the song came on. He was sure something similar was happening to Jason, Frank, and Nico. They were cruising along a recently paved road with the music blaring. Everyone was singing along and having an absolute blast. That was of course until the song, "This Is What You Came For", by Olympic Harmony came over the radio. The excitement from before had now completely died. The voices of 4 girls filled the silence. The same 4 girls that had broken the hearts of each of the boys, nine months ago, by telling them they were going on tour. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia were traveling the world, performing almost every night, followed by attending huge parties.

"Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh  
Oh, oh," Annabeth sang.

Percy could hardly breathe. He missed Annabeth so much and hearing her made it so hard not to cry. "Hey, it's ok dude," Jason said as he saw the look on Percy's face. "We all miss-" Jason faltered as he heard Piper.

" _Lightning, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh  
Oh, oh,_" Piper sang.

Percy looked over at Jason. He had a look on his face of which he imagined didn't look much different than his.

" **You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
Oh, oh**," Thalia sang.

When Percy glanced in the back he saw that Nico was looking down with his jet black hair covering his eyes.

"We go fast 'til they can't replay

(can't replay)

( _can't replay_ )

( **can't replay** )

Who knows why it's gotta be this way  
(be this way)

( _be this way_ )

( **be this way** )

We say nothing more than we need

(than we need)

( _than we need_ )

( **than we need** )

Mmm…

I say your place when we leave

(when we leave)

( _when we leave_ )

( **when we leave** )," Hazel sang with the other girls as back up.

"Lightning this is what you came for-" Percy watched as Frank leaned forward and pushed the off button on the radio.

The boys sat silent for a long time. After a while, Percy realized that they had been sitting in the parking lot in front of a diner for almost half an hour. He cleared his throat, waking the others from their daze. "Are we going in?" Percy asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for reading. I have been really busy lately, but I am hoping to update more often. Thank you for being patent. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own any of the PJO characters or names.**

Chapter 2: Home

ANNABETH'S P.O.V.

Annabeth hulled in her suitcase in her room and sat on her bed. It had been so long since she had been home. It almost made her laugh remembering the last time she was here. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and her had been leaving their old life behind, and were preparing for a new one. One that included famous people and massive crowds screaming their names, waiting anxiously for their appearance on stage. Somehow, through all that, all she could think about the entire tour was of one person. Percy. It had absolutely shattered her heart seeing his face after telling him they were going on tour. At the time, she thought the tour would make her forget all about Percy. Boy was she wrong. After each song, she wished that she could have seen Percy in the front row, smiling, and cheering along with the crowd. Before they left on the tour, the girls had decided that not a single conversation they had was allowed to include the boys. It would save a lot more tears.

As Annabeth looked around her room her eyes landed on a picture sitting on top of her desk. It was place in a brown, wood picture frame. The picture was of a perfect group of friends hanging out and laughing together. Annabeth remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was the day before the girls told Percy, Frank, Jason, and Nico they were leaving. Annabeth wished that everything was going to be just as they left it, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. "Are you ready for lunch?" a voice said, bring Annabeth out of her thoughts.

She looked up and realized it was Thalia. "Oh, hey Tals. Yep, I will be down in a moment" She responded.

The peanut butter and jelly sandwiches smelled amazing. Annabeth raced down the stairs to see Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and her two step brothers sitting at the table eating. She quickly grabbed a plate and a sandwich and went to sit. "I know this probably isn't the world class, 5 course meal you're used to, but it will have to do." Annabeth's stepmother said from the kitchen.

"It's fine" Hazel said. "You'd be surprised about how many meals we had exactly like this while we were away".

"Ya, it was just so much easier than cooking" Annabeth added.

"Good to know" She responded. "Eat quickly, your manager will be here any minute".

The girls were nervous for this meeting. This was the meeting where they proposed they go back to school. Every teenage kids dream is to have their whole life perfectly set up for them and never have to go to school ever again. When the girls left they thought they would never have to return. While being away they realized that they started to miss it. They didn't have anything to do during the day and they missed hanging out with friends. The doorbell rang and Annabeth's father ran off to get the door. A few seconds later, he returned with their manager. "Hello girls" Mr. D greeted them.

The girls responded with hello's and hi's. After getting lunch cleaned up, everyone gathered around the island in the kitchen. "First things first" Mr. D began, "I wanted to let you know that your newest hit single has now reached number one on the charts and 5 new record companies want to sign with you".

An excited buzz went around the table. When the excitement died down the girls gave each other a look. It was time. They had planned it out so that Annabeth would start the discussion. "So, now that we are off the tour and we are back home" Annabeth began.

"We thought that maybe we could go back to school this September" Piper finished.

Mr. D was quiet for a moment. To the girls this felt like an eternity. The wait was so painful. Annabeth felt like Mr. D was not responding because he wanted them to feel this way. Thalia was the least impatient of the group. "Aw come on Mr. D" She said. "Just rip of the band aid already".

"Alright, Alright. No" Mr. D answered.

"What! Why not?" Hazel whined.

"Because".

"Because isn't a reason" Piper said.

"Ok then, because your careers as pop stars just began and you need to make good decisions that will benefit your future".

"We will never be able to have a career if we don't have the experiences to write about" Annabeth reasoned.

"True".

"Yes, we need to experience love and heartbreak and friendships and school lessons" Thalia said.

"You have already experienced the love and heartbreak. You crushed those boys hearts before going away. What were their names? Peter, Jake, Niel, and Fred?"

"Percy" Annabeth corrected.

"Jason" Piper stated.

"Nico" Thalia said through grinding teeth.

"And Frank" Hazel said.

"Right".

"What if we just went for half the year and then go back on tour?" Annabeth asked.

"Please!" all the girls pleaded.

Mr. D seemed to think about this for a moment. "Fine" he said. "But I want 10 new hits and 20 songs for an album by the time you come back.

"That's a lot you know" Thalia said.

"But we'll do it" Annabeth cut in.

"Great. Now if you don't mind, I must go meet with an upcoming boy band." Mr. D announced.

The girls thanked him and said goodbye. After Thalia closed the door behind him all the girls let out a breath. Annabeth felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "I was convinced he was going to say no" She said.

"Me too" Piper said.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go celebrate!" Thalia announced.


	3. Chapter 3: Chance of A Lifetime

**Hi readers! This is a bit of a filter chapter, it's also super short. I will update this story with the next chapter either later tonight, or later in the week. Thank you so much for reading! if you have feedback, please review.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own any PJO and HOO characters or the song Mercy by Shawn Mendes!**

* * *

Normal - Percy

 **Bold - All**

Chapter 3: Chance of a Lifetime

JASON'S P.O.V.

The adrenalin was pumping through Jason's veins. Percy, Frank, Nico, Leo, and Jason were about to go on stage. Every week they got to perform a new song in front of the school. It was a deal they had with their music teacher. They got to practice and use the instruments and music room as much as they liked, as long as they performed. The girls in Olympic Harmony originally had this deal until they got their big break. The demigods -the name of the boys band- got the deal when they left. They were all hoping they got the same tour opportunity.

This week they were performing a song that they had started writing after the girls left. It was unfinished until recently. After they had finished eating at the diner almost a week ago, they had the perfect ending. The song was titled "Mercy".

The principle quieted the students and introduced the band. Same thing as every week. The boys raced up to their places on stage and got ready while Percy talked to the crowd. On Jason's way up the principle stopped him and whispered "I hope your good. I got a band manager here to see the band."

Jason swallowed and quickly thanked the principle. His throat was a lot dryer now. He hurried on stage and got set up. "Good afternoon everyone!" Percy said into the microphone.

The crowd began to cheer. Jason loved that sound, but it didn't stop him from being any less nervous. "We have recently wrote a song for you guys that we think you will love" Percy announced.

The band began playing the music and Percy got ready to sing.

"You've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around ya

Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore  
I'm saying baby

Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart

I'd drive through the night  
Just to be near you baby  
Heart open, testify  
Tell me that I'm not crazy

I'm not asking for a lot  
Just that you're honest with me  
My pride is all I got  
I'm saying baby

Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your strings  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart

Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice  
Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice

Oh, please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your string  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
I'm begging you for mercy, mercy

( **on my heart** )  
I'm begging you, begging you please baby  
I'm begging you for mercy, mercy

( **on my heart** )  
Oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, yeah."

The crowd cheered louder than they ever had. All the boys had smiles so wide as they went up to bow. The cheers continued for another good two minutes. The boys left the stage proud as ever. Backstage there was someone that called them over. "Hello boys, or should I say Demigods." The man said.

Jason knew right away that it was the band manager. "Hello sir." Jason said as he reached out to shake his hand. The other boys looked really confused. "I apologize for not introducing myself" the man said. "I am Mr. D, and I believe that you boys are ready to go on tour."


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Up

**Hello readers! This chapter is again really short, but the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the PJO and HOO characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet up

PIPER'S P.O.V.

It was against the rules to talk about the boys on tour, but there was no rule against thinking about them. The whole tour, all Piper thought about was Jason. She wished she could wake up every morning with him waiting with a latte for her. The same way he used to before they had left had left on the tour. That was what had got her up in the morning. She loved seeing his smiling face, with that little scar on his lip from when he had tried to eat a stapler when he was two. She couldn't wait to see him.

 **To: Jason**

 **From: Piper**

 **Hey! The girls and I just got back. Wanna meet up?**

She smiled as she typed on her phone. Within the next half hour she got a reply.

 **To: Piper**

 **From: Jason**

 **Sure. When?**

Piper began to worry. She thought that Jason would be more excited to see her. _No. There is nothing to worry about. He is probably busy with school work or something_ , she thought.

 **To: Jason**

 **From: Piper**

 **An hour?**

Piper replied. Her phone buzzed.

 **To: Piper**

 **From: Jason**

 **Works 4 me.**

Piper was so excited that she almost forgot she had to get ready. She ran down the stairs to find the girls. They were in the living room, sitting around the coffee table, playing cards. "Look who finally decided to show up" Thalia said smiling.

"You look like you're in a hurry" Annabeth said noticing how winded Piper was.

"I'm meeting up with Jason in less than an hour!" Piper practically screamed.

"You look more worried than excited" Hazel laughed.

"I am! Can you please help me get ready?" Piper asked.

The girls agreed and headed upstairs. It felt like an eternity trying to find the right outfit. She tried on different tops with shorts, and different dresses and rompers. "Oh my god, just pick one" complained Thalia.

"I want to look good. I don't want him to not like how I look." Piper explained.

"Thalia's right, we are running out of options." Hazel said.

Piper walked over to her closet to look. They were right. She had tried on almost everything. Almost. She reached in and grabbed white short shorts and a pink top with sleeves that fell to the sides of her arms, exposing her collar bone. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It was perfect. She quickly put her long brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and turned to the girls. "What do ya think?" she asked.

The girls decided that she was ready and went downstairs. Shortly after, the doorbell rang. Piper rushed to the front door and opened it to see Jason standing there. She immediately jumped on him and hugged him so tight. Something was off though. He didn't hug her the same way back. After a minute she let go and stepped back. "Should we go?" Jason asked, motioning to his car waiting in the driveway.

"Absolutely!" Piper said excited.

They walked out to the car and Jason opened the door for Piper. She thanked him as she got in.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

**Hey readers! I apologize for not updating in so long. To make it up to you, here is a somewhat longer chapter with a pretty good ending. A lot of people have been wondering if I am just going to quit and stop writing this story. The answer is no. Until you see the big letters at the end that say THE END, consider this story unfinished. I will not hold you up any longer. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PJO and HOO characters as well as the name Nadia. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodbye

JASON'S P.O.V.

Jason was so pumped about going on tour. They were leaving to their first stop in a week. One week. It felt so unreal. He and the guys decided to go to Percy's to celebrate. They all barged through the door practically jumping off the walls. "Did a herd of elephants just come through the door?" Percy's mom Sally asked from the kitchen.

"Mom, you will not believe what just happened" Percy said walking towards the kitchen.

"Can't wait to hear it. Wash up and sit down at the table boys. You can tell me over dinner." Sally said.

The boys went to the bathroom to wash their hands and sat down. Sally came out of the kitchen, carrying 4 plates at a time. She served Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico first because even though they were here almost every day, they were still the guests. Once Percy and Sally were served and sat down they began to talk about the tour. "How long would you be gone for?" Sally asked.

"Just the summer" replied Percy. "We would be back before school starts again."

"Who would take care of you all?"

"Our manager said he would and Frank and Leo's parents are coming."

"I don't know Percy".

"Please mom? I will call and text you every day." Percy said.

Sally seemed to think about this for a moment and then gave in. "Ok, fine." Sally said.

Jason was so happy. He was about to tour the world with his best friends. Nothing could ruin this moment. In the middle of dinner his phone buzzed in his back pocket. "Who's that?" asked Sally.

"I don't know. I'll check it later." Jason responded.

Twenty minutes later the boys were helping clean up the table. When they were done Jason finally got a chance to look at his phone. It was a text from Piper. She wanted to meet up. Jason didn't want to upset the guys by leaving, but he wanted to see Piper really bad. "Hey, Percy" Jason called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Percy called.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure."

Jason didn't really know what to say. Percy came over as Jason's phone buzzed in his hand again. Piper wanted to meet in an hour. "What's up?" Percy asked.

"Piper texted me," Jason whispered to Percy. "She wants to meet me in an hour."

"That's great dude." Percy said smiling at him.

"You won't be upset if I go?" Jason wondered.

"Not at all," Percy said. "Have fun."

"Thanks dude." Jason said.

An hour later Jason was sitting in his car outside Annabeth's house. He was thinking about turning around and driving back to Percy's. All the guys were staying the night. After 3 long minutes of debating whether he should go knock or not, he got out of the car. Half way up the driveway a thought struck him. _How am I supposed to tell Piper that we are leaving now?_ This worried Jason because he didn't know how Piper would react to the news. He was sure she was going to be crushed to find out that as soon as they got back the boys are now leaving. He shook it off and continued walking. His finger hovered over the doorbell for a moment before pressing it. After a moment, the door opened and a familiar face stood in front of him. Piper immediately jumped on Jason almost knocking him over. _How can she just act like she never left?_ Jason wondered. Once Piper finally backed away from Jason he said "should we go?" and motioned to his car.

"Absolutely!" Piper replied excitedly to him.

They walked out it the car and Jason opened the door for Piper. She thanked him as she got in and he closed to door. After they had been driving for 5 minutes, Jason decided to break the silence. "How was the tour?" He asked.

"It was one of the best experiences of my life," Piper began. "Almost every night we performed it was sold out and walking on the stage with thousands of fans screaming your name is the most amazing feeling," she said looking at Jason. "We got to go all over the world! We performed in London, China, Brazil, Sydney, New Zealand, Canada, all over Europe and so much more. You would have loved it…."

Jason looked at the road ahead sadly. He zoned out from her talking and tried to come up with a way to tell her that he was going to get to do everything she was talking about. When Jason realized that Piper had finished talking, he said "oh, that's really cool," and forced a smile.

They drove the rest of the way without speaking. Jason turned into the parking lot of his dad's restaurant "Zeus's Diner". He smiled as he smelled the familiar grill scent. He parked the car and walked to the entrance to hold the door for Piper. "Why thank you kind sir" Piper joked.

Jason smiled and followed behind her. "Hi Jason," a hostess said welcomingly.

"Hey Nadia," Jason replied. "Table for two please."

"I see your girlfriend is back in town," Nadia whispered into Jason's ear as she began leading them to their table.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jason snapped back.

A sad look came over Piper's face. Jason, being a guy, was totally oblivious and didn't notice, but Nadia did. Jason pulled out Piper's chair for her and sat down across after. "Katie will be here to get your order in a minute," Nadia said.

Before she walked away, she leaned down and whispered something into Piper ear. "Thank you," Piper said with a relieved look.

This made Jason curious. He gave Piper a questioning look. Piper didn't seem to take the hint, so he asked her what that was about. She explained that it was just girl stuff and waved it off. Jason knew that she was lying, but he decided not to push it. A few minutes later, Katie came to take their order. "Piper you're back!" She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't leave you with this one forever," she said motioning to Jason as she was getting up to give Katie a hug.

"How was the tour?" Katie asked.

"It was amazing. I will never forget it," Piper told Katie.

"Well I'm glad you're back," Katie said. "Now, what can I get for you two?"

Jason and Piper ordered drinks and food and Katie ran off to place their order. While they were waiting, Jason caught Piper up on all the school drama. "No!" Piper said shocked.

Jason had just told her about Katie and Travis dating. "I can't believe I didn't know!" Piper said. "I mean, yeah we all saw it coming, but still."

It took all Jason had to not laugh. Piper scowled at him when she looked up and he was grinning like an idiot. A few minutes later, their food arrived. Piper had ordered seafood languini and Jason had ordered chicken wings with a side of fries. Piper had told him to get the salad instead, but he gave her his big puppy eyes and she gave in. They talked about first world problems and laughed while they ate. Jason obviously didn't eat much considering he had just eaten, but Piper didn't need to know that. When they were done, Jason waved for the bill. "On the house Jason," Nadia said with a smile. "Consider it a pre-tour present."

Piper's head snapped from Nadia to Jason. He was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Jason mouthed 'tell you in the car' to Piper and thanked Nadia. When they got in the car, Piper turned to Jason and yelled "You're going on tour and you didn't think to tell me!"

"I'm sorry Pipes," he said in a soft voice. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have told me any way and I wouldn't have been mad, but instead I had to hear it from Nadia," she said with her eyes beginning to water.

"Aw Piper, please don't cry," Jason pleaded.

"Just drive me home," Piper told Jason.

When Jason pulled in the driveway Piper thanked him for the meal and got out of the car. Jason hated seeing her walk away angry. He got out of the car and yelled "Piper wait! I can fix this."

As Piper turned around Jason could see tears glistening down her cheeks. Jason started walking toward her. He had no idea how to make this better. "How could you possibly fix this Jason?"

When Jason caught up to Piper, he knew there was only one way to fix this. "Look Piper, I don't know what the future holds, but one thing I will never be more certain about is that I love you. I love you Piper McLean." And with that he leaned down and kissed her.

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "Gods you're beautiful," He said.

"So this is goodbye I guess." Piper said sadly.

"I would never leave you Piper," Jason told her. "This is just goodbye for now."


End file.
